Light In The Universe (Steven Universe Fan Fiction)
by Pokeplushman
Summary: Robert Light finds himself aiding the Crystal Gems in saving not just Earth, but all of the known universe from eternal darkness.
1. Prolouge

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b8e2d9c17686dd5cef9f251d341ee286" Robert Tyler Jones was feeling melancholic when he was coming home from school that day. It wasn't miserable, but his family seems to have some sort of vendetta against him compared to his brother, Michael A. Jones. His parents were waiting for him with stern looks on their faces and Michael sitting in an adjacent chair looking quite pleased with himself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="85db4d0cf40fae59ef1c97768c82b8cf" "Explain yourself" his father boomed. Robert was confused, because he hasn't done anything wrong in several months, and the last thing he did wrong was quietly burping at the dinner table. "for what?" he asked. "For hitting your brother last year!" his mother screamed. "And why haven't we heard about it? I know why: Toxic masculinity!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c35b9d0333452a311db3380c8f4a378" Robert's fists clenched, because this is the seventh day in a row he had to answer to a lie because of his brother. He has had enough. "BECAUSE IT ISN'T TRUE!" he yelled. "I am sick and tired of you blindly believing everything he says! He's obviously the favorite, because you didn't even attend my birthdays, parties where I invited you...Heck, if I were to be in a school play, you would probably not show up! You always assume I did everything wrong in this family and let Mike take credit for anything u style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/u did right!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="49b9644a62c88b544b6a2bdd54000037" Robert's parents were shocked, Michael put on a fake shocked look, but Robert was immediately kicked out of the house and was to never return, Mike's last words to Robert was "I never lose!" with a wink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eba302e3fd10a832a65a09e983c18ebb""I don't care if you DIE out here, don't ever come back!" his female caretaker yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8457759e3b07856d2d925130a141a64"Robert narrowed his eyes as he slammed the door and walked out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84246a343893410ce4568b0ff9797a1f""I'll get you for this, Lardna. You can count on it!" he grumbled to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: left;" data-p-id="c0183ceb1fa249b61f65d1a25ae9ab79"But his punishment soon turned into the adventure of his life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

It has been several days since that incident, and Robert has been living like a hobo, He was going to the police station to report his parents for neglect. He was walking through the woods and through a field when Green Master Hand comes out of nowhere and chases him. He was chased for several minutes before he tripped and the hand suddenly stopped and lowered. A door opened and two figures walked calmly out, as if they have done this sort of thing before.

The green one looked as if it were cosplaying for a bootleg Mega Man character, and the orange one looked as if it were posing for an AC DC concert for colorblind people. "Human, you are under arrest! You have..." It paused for a moment to look at an index card, "...the right to remain silent!" Something seemed fishy to Robert, and he had no idea what was wrong with it, other than the fact they came out of traditional police attire and in Green Master Hand. Robert had no idea what to do, because he has never committed any illegal acts as far as he knew. He figured that he would find out what he did eventually as he was in his new home. But instead of being led to his cold, dark jail cell, he was put unconscious by brute force at the hands (or in this case, head) of the faux Rock Star.

_**Several days later...**_

Robert woke up inside what seemed to be a booger green mental hospital for crack addicted Martians with ADHD. He saw the same two people carrying what seemed to be a blue lady. She was beautiful to say the least, she even caught a glimpse of him and waved as she was forced down the halls. She was harshly thrown in the cell next to Robert. When the two people left, he first tried to see what happened if he tried to touch the translucent yellow wall in front of him. He thought it would give him an electric shock or sound an alarm, but his hand passed right through the yellow forcefield as if it didn't exist at all with a clear trail below his hand as if it were a waterfall door in Bill Gates's home. Robert made sure they were completely gone and if there were any cameras, which there weren't.

At first, Robert thought about making a mad dash for the exit and run for his life, but it didn't seem that the blue lady did anything wrong, and his conscious wouldn't let him leave without taking her along. So he went to the cell next to him and made an opening. "What's your name, human?" she asked. Robert heard footsteps coming, so he knew he had to hurry up. "No time to explain, let's just get the hell outta here" he whispered. The blue lady shook her head in shame. "I-I can't..." she said. Robert thought about dragging her through, but the footsteps were getting louder and closer, so he had to make a run for it.

The whole place was like a labyrinth, and things only got worse from there, because he saw a window that revealed he wasn't in Kansas anymore, he wasn't even on Earth anymore! Robert could have stared at that view for hours, but he knew he had to get a move on. Robert was also looking for something to eat because he hasn't eaten in several days. While he was running, he kept thinking "_What did I do to deserve this?_"

Eventually, Robert found what seemed to be a control room, and he managed to turn the ship around back to Earth. He didn't care if he landed in the Atlantic Ocean, as long as he was on the only planet he could live on. He even had a plan for any country or ocean he could possibly land in. Most of which involved using the ship as a boat. Robert also found that the controls doubled as a supercomputer. Robert downloaded some of the files kept on the supercomputer that looked sinister. He couldn't understand most of it because it was in a language that appeared to be a bunch of lines being used as Japanese characters. After a while, he was caught by the Green one "You insipid _clod_! Do you have any idea what you just did?" it cried. It gave chase after it realized it was one of the prisoners. Robert ran to his cell and stayed there, with his captors oblivious to the fact that he stole several zettabytes of top secret data.

Robert later saw a boy who appeared to be younger than he was, and the boy seemed to be nice. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Steven, and I'm looking for my friends." Robert dragged Steven inside and explained himself. Steven seemed to understand. "Where are your parents?" Steven asked. "...Dead to me..."Robert replied. "Why, what're you in for?" Robert then asked. Steven seemed confused. "You're under arrest?" Steven asked. "Isn't that why I'm in this jail cell?" Robert replied. Steven ran out and waved goodbye to go rescue his friends.

When the orange pseudo rock star went by, Robert was getting bored, so he decided to have some fun. "Hey, blondie! The eighties called! They said they want their hair back!" he cracked. "It's Jasper, short stack" the orange one yelled in frustration. "You're neither friendly nor a ghost so how can you say that!" Robert cracked again. "...And Rambo wants his war paint back!" Jasper glared at him and snarled, but it didn't scare him, because he was used to it by his peers. "You're so stupid, you tried to move to the state of matter" Robert cracked again. He kept thinking of insults to make Jasper angry, and most of them were successful, mostly because they made her feel dumb for not understanding. "Hey, when am I goin' to court?" Robert asked. "I need to make a phone call." Jasper actually tried to take a few swings at Robert, but since she forgot to turn the gate off, she only hurt herself. And it was quite humorous seeing someone as buff as Jasper get electrocuted by her own trap. But then Jasper had to leave, (to fight Garnet) so Robert was stuck waiting for the ship to reach Earth.

A few hours later, he heard a large explosion and the ship feel down to Earth. It was terrifying for Robert to fall at such a great speed, but he was glad to be finally going to the only planet he could call home. He fell unconscious during the fall, and the last thing he remembers is a huge explosion, that he was a part of.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eace32b6186ab0dcb9f3d9cff6081334"Robert awoke to the sound of what appeared to be...dragging a giant into the ocean? He found he was stuck in the smoldering wreckage, so he tried yelling for help. He waited, and nothing happened, so he tried to crawl out. Thanks to his thin, malnourished body, he was able to crawl out of the wreckage with no trouble. When he saw the beach, Robert rejoiced that he was finally back on land he could breathe on with an explanation as to how./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="67251d6b7d10cbff96fdcc8fc3a90a8d"Robert may have attracted a little too much attention, because a blood-red figure that looked more like a Minecraft skin than human (Garnet). It appeared to be surprised. Robert immediately saw the figure and ran for his life. He couldn't run far, because he was then grabbed by limbs like Stretch Armstrong, and pulled inside what seemed to be its house. Robert thought he was still under arrest, so that would explain why he was being grabbed. "What do you think you're doing, people would think you're insane!" it yelled, and it seemed to be a woman's voice. "What do you think you're doing, people would think you're insane!" it yelled, and it seemed to be a woman's voice. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You're one to talk, Ms. Stretchy-limbs,/em Robert thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b5b00b682930ca318fe98cdeccfd49b"Meanwhile, Steven saw footprints that suddenly ended on the beach. He then saw what seemed to be...fingermarks? Whatever it was, it seemed to lead towards his house. Steven thought about what kind of creature could have not only have claws, but wear size 11 Nike running shoes. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amethyst must be up to her old pranks again. /emSteven thought as he ran up the porch stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18112dc3c1eab2b2876073b422c79f31"Meanwhile, Robert was guiltily staring at his dirty shoes and how they didn't leave any tracks in the house. The door opened. Robert held out his wrists so that who he thought was the police could put hand cuffs on him with no trouble. Instead it was Steven from the space prison. "Rob!" Steven yelled in delight as he ran towards Robert to give him a greeting. Robert did not share the same delight. "I'm still under arrest." Robert mumbled as he rested his cheeks on his fists with a sigh of guilt. Steven turned around to the red figure. "Garnet, what's he talking about?" he asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="229647b7bd73e67fcc36aa1d12e434aa"Garnet shrugged and left the room through a door with a star and five different gemstones in each point. Five minutes later, she returned with two strange women. The first was a short, purple woman with long, magenta hair and some sort of gemstone in her cleavage. She seemed mildly irritable. The other was a tall, thin woman, almost the opposite of the other girl, with what seemed to be tinted glass on her forehead and short hair. The only thing they had in common was their fixation on Robert. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b2d13a41e91acb511cac866d7b5d88af"There was silence for several minutes. "I'm Robert...I'm fifteen and don't have my licence...and I'm under arrest..." Robert said as he was trying not to blush in embarrassment or frustration. "Well...I'm Pearl..." explained the white figure, "And this is Garnet..." addressing the blood-red figure "...And this is Amethyst." addressing the short purple figure. "Now we have a few questions!" said Garnet with slight hostility and assertiveness in her voice. "But first, breakfast. You must be starving after that long ride." Robert would have denied, but the sudden rumble in his belly negated any denial he could have possibly came up with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7304edab05b663470ef3203da4cca978"Robert wondered why and if he should trust these people. They didn't seem to want to hurt him or turn him in. And even if they did, what could they gain from it? These...strange people seemed to be happy enough as they are. They didn't need anything more to make themselves happier than they already are. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="89bc15aa542f444324c36d02d720e06f"When the food was ready, Robert ate as if it were the last meal on earth, or anywhere else. "Where are you from?" Pearl asked "And who are your parents?" "I'm from somewhere in the woods in Alabama" Robert said. "And my parents disowned me because I stood up to them." Pearl looked confused, but Amethyst smirked. Garnet, however, looked unimpressed. "What did you do?" Amethyst asked with a chuckle. "I supposedly hit my little brother, who's treated like a prince compared to me." Robert answered with confidence. Amethyst burst into laughter, Garnet paused for a few moments and then smiled a bit. "Y'know, I had a feeling this would happen" Garnet said. "I just didn't know how." Moments later, a small tanned girl with glasses came through the door. "Steven?" she said. Steven jumped from his loft "Connie, you're here! We just found this guy who was disowned and captured by Peridot!" Steven explained as Connie was looking around, looking for something out of the ordinary. "Steven, is that the guy you're talking about?" she asked, pointing at Robert. Robert nodded in shame and finished his waffles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ae673f1111572aa3c0b39813ebacc73"For the next few hours, Robert stayed inside. Garnet was concerned about this, and sat next to him on the couch. "Why are you staying inside?" she asked "I don't want to risk any spies spotting me..."Robert told her as he was blushing. Garnet put a hand on his shoulder. "There's no spies here, and you're not under arrest. You can explore Beach City as you please." She said with a big smile. Robert left with a wave to find a job so he could put a few dollars in his pocket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1fd4862c19d1edb5d8210cdb5e5e8056"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued... /u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="007e532569e2d8f9e11448db53c50ec0"It was a long walk to the town. Robert looked for almost an hour looking for a place that looked like he could get a job without a GED or High School Diploma. He eventually stopped at what seemed to be a gas station without the gas pumps. There was a girl at the register who looked about Robert's age. "Hey...I'd like a job here." Robert explained. The girl gave him a funny look, then shrugged it off. "You're hired." she said as she tossed a name tag and keys his way. Robert looked at the girl's name tag to find it read "Sadie" in neat handwriting. Robert wrote his name and asked what his job was. "Just restock the vending machines, sweep the floors and take out the trash." Sadie explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd1b7d588de5d9fdae381b77c900ba7e"For the next five hours, Robert tended the store as needed. Robert went back to the house when Sadie told him they were closing up shop. When he got to the house, he realized the giant stone woman the house in front of. When he got in the house, nothing was out of the ordinary, and he laid on the couch nearby. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="57e99b5199c54372a88c765f4977371a"That night, Robert couldn't sleep knowing that Peridot and Jasper were still out for him. He took out a laptop he fixed from the dumpster behind Best Buy. He took the flash drive with stolen data out and plugged it in. What he stole were files on everyone Peridot and Jasper detained. They were also conveniently alphabetically ordered, so he easily found himself. What Robert found, he almost couldn't believe it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="17215f66828421d957f835b428074224"Sorry this chapter was so short, especially considering the date difference, I was deciding how Robert should find out and there was a blackout and I had to retype the whole thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	5. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="09cb41e9997750131334c9ac22bf2cde"Robert dug through his files to find that Peridot has been keeping tabs on him ever since he was born. The files contained report cards, drawings, a record of every television show he watched, every video game he played, all of his Yu-Gi-Oh cards, his entire family tree, among other things. Robert was shocked to find all this. The most interesting, however, was an .mp4 file at the bottom of the folder named " 4" Robert clicked on it. It was a video with Peridot's ugly mug the whole seven minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3800a3083d656fa677ff9a2933b71ef8""Greetings, Yellow Diamond! I have the humanoid in question. He is detained, unconscious, and being delivered to you as we speak."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b155881ac1be495550d3f4548e27971"Obviously these alien overlord peoples haven't heard of Skype./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9460a25cfe3402c2351fa85314a0ef9c""While I am under your command, I do expect a hefty pay for this, as he is prophesied to be immensely powerful when it reaches its point and will be a powerful asset in our-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bff75251af516338f2db2808b662637"Robert turned it off, because he had to wrap his head around it all. then he looked around to see if anyone was watching, only to find that Pearl and Garnet were sitting next to him on either side, looking at him with a look that was either sadness or frustration or tears of joy. They exited in silence and left him alone for the rest of the night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e05973e491732b63d4611618a67dea3"The next morning, it was Saturday, so Robert would've played video games, but he couldn't have taken any of his systems with him when he left, and even if he did, they would have been confiscated or destroyed. Fortunately, Steven had a GameCube hooked up to his tiny-a$$ CRT. Robert figured Steven wouldn't mind, especially since he was out preparing for a boat trip with his father. Then, Garnet entered the room with a warp pad with a book in her hands before he could get past the first loading screen of Spyro: Enter the dragonfly. (F*** that game!) /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56f99f75183c8f3b7fd215110337b281""Robert, we need to talk."Garnet said sternly. Robert suddenly got nervous, because that phrase told him he was fu¢ked. Robert and Garnet sat at the table with Pearl sitting next to her. Awkward silence. "We don't want you to be nervous, but there's something we have to tell you." Garnet explained. Pearl's head gem lit up and showed something of a hologram from em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Star Wars. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="784f235f5d01652be59462dd000461b0"It showed human-like figures that he never thought possible, capturing cavemen from their homes. "This is what happened several billion years ago. Gems used to capture humans for the loyalty of the Diamonds. WE used to do this, even though it was wrong, and we were the ones who knew it. That's why we protect this world." Garnet explained. "And we always knew that one day, one human would rise from the rest and stop the Diamonds, whom Peridot and Jasper were working for, once and for all. That's why they captured you and were keeping tabs on you. They were afraid of you. They were afraid of your potential." Garnet explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6a61c64ec43649c24a882cb01a9382a5""So, what do I do? To fulfill the prophecy? Do I have anything to help? What am u style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/u getting out of this? Where do I start? What if I die? Why u style="box-sizing: border-box;"ME/u of all people?" Robert asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5693491261d44867bd9b149d8adeaa3d"Garnet opened the book she was carrying and flipped to a page with a complete world map with eight seemingly random locations marked, one of them was in the ocean a few miles east of Beach City. Robert figured he could go on the boat trip and go there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	6. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c9ec446baf8c2598502dd316ad0b9b7e"Robert ran out at the dock after Garnet showed him the book and was almost late. He had to jump from the dock to the boat in order to make it. On it, he saw Steven, his father (whom he met the previous day), and the pretty blue lady from the prison. "What are you doing here?" Greg asked. "Did you change your mind?" Robert thought about it. "Yeah, I need to get to this point" Robert explained as he opened the book and pointed at the spot he needed to be. Steven, Greg and the lady looked at it. Greg and Steven looked confused. The lady seemed confused that Robert wanted to go there. "We were taking Lapis out to sea, because she may be homesick." Steven explained. Lapis pushed Steven gently in a playful manner. "But seriously, you want to go THERE?" Lapis asked. "The only thing welcome there is the prophecised-...wait, you think YOU are the one?" Lapis snickered. "You haven't done anything except maybe get captured."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="860c77358ca2f0e3931354c963fd7466"Robert got goosebumps as they were heading out. "Cold?" Greg asked. "Nah" Robert said. "I just...feel like something bad's gonna happen." The sky got darker and it started to rain. Robert looked at Greg and saw a carefree expression on his bearded face. Robert thought it would be okay since there weren't too many waves. As Robert was about to dose off, Greg checked his GPS and woke Robert up. "What you wanna see here, I'll never understand." He said as Robert leaped into the ocean. The strange thing was, not only could he breathe down there, but the water dragged him down at twice the elevator speed. Clearly this prophesier was right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b52e603e7951d5d9ef75d3c23c0c317d"Robert made it down and there was an underwater cave (in an air pocket) with a labyrinth that Robert solved in very little time. At the end was a skeleton barbarian with a large battleax. "Welcome, chosen one! I have been waiting long for your arrival. I was here for several thousand years waiting for you. You are much younger than I thought, but appearances don't matter." The Skeleton explained in it's bony voice. "H-how do you...-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02aab53931fa08a31f1618cd143cec89""Know you're the one?" the skeleton asked "I have made this room to where only the chosen child may solve it. All else will be stuck here for all eternity. Anyway, now you may claim your reward." The skeleton led Robert down a hall and stopped suddenly at a dead end. He took his axe and gave a mighty swing at the the dead end. The wall burst open, and on the other side was a stone with a sword sticking out. Thorned vines covered the sword, and when he came near it, the vines released the sword. There was also a bandana tied around the hilt. Robert wore the bandana around his neck, and raised the sword high. As he did, he learned a melody, or at least part of one. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6bd09649342e058666356ce253bb0911"Take a melody, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="45745afdde1e638816f376f0a3a460e9"Simple as can be.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b28d4c72554f8c9f8c8aad8d591ceaa6"The sword glowed a bright blue, and a new power flowed through him. "You now have the power of Lightning on your side!" the skeleton praised. Robert tested it on some stalagmites in the room, and it obliterated them. Robert sensed more danger. "I know you wish to go back, but before I send you, please tell Lapis I said hello." The skeleton used his magic to send Robert to the boat since it knew he was feeling uncomfortable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d23d0764871829e6c31a399404d7b09"Once there, Lapis was surprised. "Y-You survived? I thought you would drown" Lapis said in shock. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5dff3c1175fb1a2c648be468cc38b0f1""I don't know how I survived either, Plot shield maybe?" he shrugged. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9288bae4acc6d00fad0715a03857384""Hey!" A gruff, female voice called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f7975d37aca3582a03b2d97f0e7af538"Robert turned around to spot Jasper's unforgettable, unfriendly face. "You've got away once, but now you're MINE! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Jasper threatened. Robert stood his guard. This battle won't be easy, considering it was his first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	7. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9799074ab2cd73051e40c2a995e08d3"Robert stood his ground. He knew Jasper's brutal strength, as she managed to give someone like Garnet trouble. "Well, what'll it be? You can give up, come with me, and pledge allegiance to the Diamonds, or you'll die a painful death out at sea, with your dearest friends watching!" Jasper yelled. Lapis couldn't bear to watch the one who offered to help her be tore apart. Robert held his sword high once more, as lightning struck the blade, letting the sword absorb its energy. Robert then popped his neck. First left, then right, he popped his knuckles, and waited for an attack, although, he felt different, as if there was a force guiding him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8492f1b1f5b8c6a521d1b9c69d9d3483"Jasper summoned her Tantrum Helmet and charged. Robert leaped over Jasper and Lightning punched her back. Robert then attempted to impale Jasper with his blade, but she knocked him back, hanging over the railing for dear life. Jasper walked to him "Last chance! Surrender...or face Yellow Diamond's judgement!" Jasper thought she had it in the bag, but Robert did the unthinkable: He let go of the ramp. Jasper checked to see if he would come back, but nothing came up except a Nike shoe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6231fdbaf9df0c340dec689f8f684050""Foolishness!" Jasper grunted. She turned around, facing Lapis with grim malice. "Now that your knight in shining armor is gone, how about we fuse once more! Only this time, I'll call ALL the shots" Jasper threatened, lumbering towards Lapis. Just then, a bolt of lightning came crashing down, hitting Jasper's helmet, shattering it in two, as the now-soaked Robert was seen perched on the rail once more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b28347438d74cefbe82eb010feb70d88"Jasper turned around. "You think you're clever, human? Faking death to catch me off guard? Well, not again! I'll take you on with or without my Tantrum Helmet!" Jasper cried. Robert stood completely still and silent. Electricity flowed through him, as he waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Jasper waited, too. Robert thought of many strategies, but then he realized: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't need a strategy, I just need to Wombo Combo/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="12aa86534df75856123c42ef87aecdc0"Robert leaped on Jasper's face with a kick to the nose. "Happy Feet!" Robert yelled. He cut Jasper's skin and shouted "Wombo Combo!" Jasper was dripping Gem's blood, on her knees. She knew she has lost. "Have...Mercy...human..."she wheezed. "Well, if you're willing to help us out then-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b21c335d4fddefef1ac7b51436925e54"He was cut off when Lapis made a water fist, punching Jasper into the horizon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="818667daf42b1721e4c1b1be8ca87a92""I want nothing to do with that monster!" She huffed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	8. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f4453beec923b139f9622d407fc4d82"It has been twelve hours since Robert sent Jasper out to sea and fell unconscious due to a loss of energy. Robert woke up with the house all to himself. He found a thin book on the table. It had a small note on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aaddb90e9e5efc0da9d2f47d257d7e29"On a mission right now,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2238b88b26c64ff649dadbd4994970e"Thought you could use this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b85416b7072214ec4450facff8aa9a6"Love, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c834b2bb2460b2f830caa4b92d500f8"P.S. The range isn't far from here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfc4287426871056e9296b77fbe051cd"On the back was a note that said that not only were the Gems his legal guardians, but they gave him written permission to take the test. Robert went to the DMV to take the test, studying the book front to back along the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab57b94b89e9cb4ecf06f8be8e1c28ca""May I see permission from your parent or guardian?" The lady at the counter said. "Sure" Robert said as he pulled out the note. The lady studies the note, put up the magnifying glass, marked all over it, checked signatures on her databases, this was taking twenty minutes, but it felt like four hours. Finally, the lady led him to the testing room, where he took the test. Robert had but an hour and a half to complete the test, not helping was his mental handicap. (Guess what it is!)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73be46e2dd946d0424bc9e9b435a25c5"Meanwhile, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven were in what seemed to be a sandy oasis, exploring a pyramid. "About Robert..."Pearl asked. "Do you think he'll be okay taking this test by himself, Garnet?" Garnet paused for a moment and smiled. "He'll be fine. I know it, especially given his conditions." She said. "What sort of conditions does he have? Some sort of Mental Handicap?" she asked while taking Robert's shape. Steven laughed, although part of him was low-key offended. Pearl just rolled her eyes. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The human in the prophecy u style="box-sizing: border-box;"can't/u have a mental handicap, can he? /emPearl thought, worried very much./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="30476091aa3d554894d955e88301fe8e"When they got home an hour later, Robert was still gone, and Steven was starting to get worried. "You don't think he crashed, do you?" Steven asked while sweating vigorously. "Well, he better not." Pearl stated "Otherwise, Earth will be...what are the kids saying these days?" She paused for a moment..."Screwed!" Amethyst didn't seem worried. "He'll probably survive a car crash, he survived Jasper! No human could do that!" she shrugged. Steven got even more worried for Robert's safety. Just Robert came home unscathed, unharmed, and with his driver's license in his hand. "I told you he would be fine" stated Garnet as Pearl and Steven hugged him tightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="36e7ceba8118ad6cd3a41e8af1c46e2e"When they let him go, Robert saw something in his mind, as if someone was telepathically showing him something. He saw Peridot...somewhere is a cornfield outside of town, hiding in a barn...He saw her trying to build something...something like an antennae, or a satellite. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. It looked like a lightning rod, but that's where it ended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b074bae4e88eba70f0fb2359662edbf""What happened?" Pearl asked, with her hands on his shoulders. Robert explained what he saw, and the Gems seemed to understand, yet they were also surprised. "Do you know what the lottery numbers are?" Steven asked. "You're too young to buy a lottery ticket." Pearl told Steven. "And I highly doubt it." Robert just shrugged and shook his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4170fda8e727c1aacc6fa8ce342f15cd"Robert looked at the map again to see where his next adventure should be. He looked all across the map until he decided on one in Colorado. "Pearl, do you know how the warp pad works?" Pearl explained to him how it works and how to get to his destination and back. No later than lunch did he make a beeline for the warp pad before waving goodbye. As the journey continues!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"To be continued.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	9. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c53e00eb460d87213174fd295713a1c4"The warp pad sent him on a freight train filled with boxes of cargo. Robert was half expecting something of a construction paper town with sailor mouth fourth-graders. After going through a maze of boxes and finding a few sacs of gold coins along the way, he saw what seemed to be a strong regal orange woman. The train suddenly stopped. She turned around angrily and immediately recognized him. "I've been expecting you sooner or later, Robert Tyler Jones! Unfortunately, there's a large price for your head, and I, Hessonite, intend to take the bounty!" she declared as she drew her sword. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed710ea3f0783894172caa0345eec03d"Robert drew his sword, shimmering in the same light he expected. Hessonite attempted a downward slice, Robert parried the attack and caught her off guard and seized the moment to leap over her and run to a different train car to gather more items. Hessonite leaped through the opening in the ceiling of the room they were in and gave chase. Robert's efforts turned up fruitless for the first three cars until he found a Zapper. He thought it would do absolutely nothing as it was a plastic gray pistol. In vain, he pulled the trigger at the roof, and it actually shot a laser, which pierced the roof like a lightsaber through butter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5833c9cce1714ddee15f47942f073891"Hessonite dropped through the hole and attempted to impale Robert with a downward drop. Only for Robert to shoot the sword, having it fly out of her hands. She then reached for it, and cut Robert's abdomen, making him bleed a lot. The blood was going through his clothes, but Robert took the last chance to shoot Hessonite point blank between the eyes, shattering and ending Hessonite without a chance to speak./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aab9f1509715521896b73550fbabbdd3"The train slowly stopped and the door opened. Robert saw a small cactus that appeared to have a face. He walked toward it to marvel at the unnaturally natural face formation in the cactus. When he got to eye level with it, it opened the mouth, holding some special badge, and a music box./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d050428624aa03d66f44e0d6fd532a85"Robert wound up the music box, and it played another melody, this one seemed to be a continuation of the previous melody he heard in the underwater labyrinth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9b5c71c92bb606a7aafcbfc595ea769d"Give it some words, and/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3601b6a5b628e923fc030854aff23c00"Sweet harmony!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2fdf94131f5fbafe0b323ab7626776f1"While he heard this melody, Robert felt a new power flow through him. This ability let him ignite his hands and throw fireballs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed062d44e696bacdbe0353d435a4d544"As soon as the melody finished, the music box sent him home, and things were not as expected/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p 


	10. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41a371b16f399453bb9ce216555723c3"As Robert returned home, he kept getting this sinking feeling inside. When he got to the temple, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven were waiting for him. "How did it go?" Pearl asked. Robert hung his head in shame and held up the shattered pieces of Hessonite's gem. The Gems were in shock. "H-How did you...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"kill/em a Hessonite?" Pearl asked. "You can read about it in the previous chapter" Robert replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="646c9058eb7e34a1b16d5f67c16b8a4f"Robert felt guilty, he never em style="box-sizing: border-box;"killed /emanyone or anything. Sure, he hurt people's feelings and smacked his brother a few times, but never once did he take the life of another soul. Did this mean he would go to hell? Is his soul condemned? What will become of him? Did Robert begin his path down the Dark Side?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8eaef72bf8827813e128e7693560b7fe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"TIME SKIP/u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="446e7e36f206a5f069441f37f7a63798"It has been several weeks since that day, and Robert hasn't left the bathroom, except to let Steven in. Robert has been crying a lot. He hasn't even ate much, save for the sandwiches Pearl made for him. One day, Connie was at Steven's to see his Pokémon cards he just bought when she heard Robert's quiet crying. "Is that...Robert?" she asked. "I thought he was gone." Steven shook his head grimly. "He's been crying for weeks since he killed Hessonite." He explained. At that moment, Robert walked into the kitchen, with his face red and stained. "Steven, what's the phone number of the local police department?" Robert asked as Pearl opened the door. "I need to turn myself in...for murder..." Tears rolled down his face and Pearl took the phone away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3850bdce2b5032623d2b7241ce0d68da""Who did you murder?" Pearl asked in a caring tone. Robert explained how he thought killing Hessonite was murder. Pearl hugged him. "How do I explain this..." Pearl asked herself. Suddenly, Amethyst appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was most likely she disguised herself as a book on the shelf and just now revealed herself, and was listening the whole time. "Listen, if anyone tries to kill you, kill them. Dead men tell no tales!" she chimed in. "But don't kill other humans, unless they don't let you leave without a fight." Pearl added, Pearl hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud...you're becoming better than the prophecy could have hoped." She whispered in his ear. Amethyst just gave him noogies. Robert didn't mind, he was just glad that he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life behind bars or that he wasn't going to hell. What he was glad of most of all, was he finally had a family that accepted him along with a brother figure who didn't get him in trouble on the daily. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="98325acf79220aaa5a94f05782bf16f7"When they let go, Robert looked at Steven's piddly stack of games. Robert went outside with the money he earned from the donut shop and other jobs and went to GameStop, and bought some games and a brand-new Switch and some games for that. Steven would be filled with delight, as Robert thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p 


	11. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="642423efe5a6167fd01769ba5f865f83"When Robert returned to the temple, Steven was playing Golf Fantasy VII, Amethyst was polishing the Cookie Cats in the fridge, and Pearl was watching Steven, possibly perplexed about how humans could make such an intricate and well-thought program, or how Steven was understanding, enjoying, and playing so well. Garnet was absent, but was sure to be back soon. Luckily for Robert, nobody saw the big bag of presents and wrapping paper. After Robert put the bag in the pantry, hoping Steven wouldn't find it, Amethyst turned her attention to Robert. "Hey, if it isn't the Merciless Executioner! Didn't see ya come in!" She greeted as Pearl turned her head. "I never did get to know what abilities you received on your travels." Pearl stated "Would you kindly show us?" Robert then blushed, because he thought Amethyst would let the cat out of the bag./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c951e95438647070b2ac23ace0faad5"Robert led them outside, because he didn't want to cause a power outage or burn down Steven's house, or worse, hurt or kill Steven, Pearl, or Amethyst. "First, is it true that you used Lightning in your bout with Jasper?" Pearl asked. Robert nodded and produced an electric charge from his hands. He then released the torrent of lightning from his hands onto a very old, small, broken bicycle propped up against the deck, frying it to a crisp. Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven applauded sincerely. Robert then held his sword, no longer glowing, and electrified the blade, giving it a healthy yellow glow to it. Robert jumped high, pointed his blade downward, and stabbed the ground full force. Upon impact, eight bolts of electricity shot in all directions, growing weaker until eventually stopping. They applauded more, only Amethyst wasn't as sincere as Pearl and Steven. "So all you can do is shoot lightning? Please tell me that isn't it!" She said. Robert held up his index finger and started snapping until a small flame hovered over his index finger. Amethyst smiled and quickly made a rock circle and put a log in the middle. Amethyst stepped away, pushing Pearl and Steven with her, as Robert unleashed a torrent of fire, setting the stump ablaze. Robert then threw a sphere of fire and electricity into the air, they hit each other, causing a fiery explosion in the sky. Amethyst, Pearl and Steven applauded once more, except Amethyst was applauding tenfold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="737f89383a17ac7759c52edde819cd45"Pearl remembered something she had to do, so she made a beeline for the door with Amethyst and Steven following close behind. Robert followed, but they already disappeared. With this, Robert used this time to wrap Steven's presents. As Robert was finishing wrapping the last one, Garnet walked through the front door. Robert tried to hide the presents, but it was pointless. Garnet smiled immensely. Robert hung his head when he realized that the present stack was bigger than he was. "I'm glad you're supporting Steven, I know he'll love all you give." she explained. Robert felt rather silly. "And don't worry, I won't tell him...yet." She patted Robert's head and turned to leave, but Robert grabbed Garnet's hand. Garnet turned to face him. "Do you think...Do you think Lapis likes me?" Robert asked. Garnet thought for a moment. "Maybe...Lapis probably needs to be alone for now."she answered. Robert looked around, trying to find a spot to hide the presents. Garnet saw this and offered to hold on to them. She took them and put them in the star door, which lit up at two points as she entered. She returned shortly after with Amethyst, Pearl and Steven coming back a few seconds later. Connie walked through the front door to see Steven again. Robert stood up, he felt something he never felt in his life.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ce818a69d3e6d39cfd047d59882cf389"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Trust.../em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="332d1423648ce0b14d7beb265bb05dba"He felt that he could finally let out the secret he's been keeping his whole life. "U-Uhmm...everyone...I'd like to tell you all something that I've been keeping secret for a really long time now..." Robert announced. Everyone in the room turned their heads to face him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec6f271568de3e4472c5c6853a37cbd1""I-...I have.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb8e3fbec9ff09c190e161cfcfb1c452"I have-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e3c859a91df77acaf52a61fbd5b3f5c6"I have u style="box-sizing: border-box;"autism!/u"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p 


	12. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f248c1077d24194c5f72500cceff8fa4"Peridot finally found a spot where she could contact Yellow Diamond and call for backup to capture Robert. After several weeks, she finally contacted her. "What do you want? Where is the prophesied humanoid?" she boomed. "Well, I had him, but my ship crashed on this miserable rock, and we don't know where he-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f43ea25c6ca59659f540df90f96f2f5f""SILENCE!" She shouted" I should have known better than to have a Peridot do this! It was a simple task! Bring him to me! It didn't even have to be alive! Even a PEARL could have done this better! Oh well, it's not like it matters really. Do you have any information on him other than him being a male?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5a3d8ce8903d4bd53695aa7b53cb0df"Peridot thought for a moment "I had a full drive on him and many others, but when I scanned the ship, it was gone! But I did get information from a life-form only known as C...Zero...N-N...One...backwards three (write that down, Craftfury and Xx_DiamondHybridGod_Xx if you don't understand it) saying that he had something known as 'Aw-Tissem'." She said. Yellow Diamond put her hand on her forehead. "Well, Pink Diamond had this thing she used to deal with overpopulation at the 'Zoo." Yellow Diamond explained. She handed Peridot a large bag through the communication terminal that sort of...moved. "Just throw this at him and it'll do the rest." She explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="65268f92d05f1853704d556dad9c5969"Meanwhile, Robert was about to find Peridot using the Gem Warp, but Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl insisted on coming with him. "I sense it's gonna be tough, even for you, so we'll need our combined strengths to stand a chance." Garnet explained. Robert didn't mind, he actually liked the idea of being on the same side as others. At his old school, he wasn't even picked on the dodgeball teams./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29b6a1c3bbf10be7f02ba0fef443e116"Later, they all showed up at the barn that Peridot was at. It was unimpressive in appearance to say the least, but Robert learned to be careful, even in cases where it seems easily said and done. Peridot charged up her arm cannon "Stay back, clods!" she yelled. They stepped closer. Peridot stopped charging and threw the bag. The bag burst open, revealing small black bug-like organisms that enveloped Robert entirely. He grew weaker and weaker, then Peridot realized what it was: Chaos Parasites that made the host insane before killing them. Peridot was shocked that someone, even Yellow Diamond would do something so terrible. Peridot realized she wasn't going to take the abuse from her any longer. Yellow Diamond was still watching it play out and was smiling about it. Peridot came closer to Robert and threw an ice-blue stone at him. In a fraction of a second, Robert was frozen and unconscious inside a six-sided prism. Garnet seized the opportunity to grab Peridot. "What did you do?!" she yelled with Pearl and Amethyst surrounding her. "I had no idea what was in the bag!" she explained quickly and fearfully. "The Freez-crystal was the only way to stop him from turning insane and dying!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2630f3649d8a22eb73fe5cd931f3c279"Suddenly, Lion appeared towards the incident. Steven hugged Lion and asked if he could use his mane for something. Lion looked at Robert's prism cell and opened a space wide enough for it to fit. Pearl destroyed the terminal and Lion warped them home. Peridot was stripped of her limb enhancers and tools when she was taken to the temple. "How long will it take for Robert to be back to normal?" Pearl asked. "Uhh...It should be approximately 30 planetary rotations for the parasites to die...and the prism should melt in a matter of hours afterward." Peridot answered calmly. "You're surprisingly taking this well...it's creepin' me out!" Amethyst said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38f03a7c012285a5ece4e2da83184e59"Steven was sitting in front of the prism, which was propped up next to his closet. "I'll miss you...I really will...I hope you can be there for my birthday. You don't even have to get me anything, just show up..." Steven said to the frozen Robert. "I doubt he can hear you, Steven." Pearl responded. Steven was about to lay in bed when he froze as if he saw a ghost for about a minute until he ran back to Robert. "Can you hear me?" He asked. "Bro, you talkin' to an imaginary friend or somethin'?" Amethyst mocked. "Amethyst, there's no need to mock him, it is one of the stages of grief, after all." Pearl explained. Steven was still sitting in front of the prism talking to Robert even as he was about to go to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	13. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41314afb845c38f96f761151285c8a51"It has been two weeks since Robert has been frozen, and in that time, the Cluster has been drilled out of existence, and Peridot was accustomed to Earth, and learned of her metal powers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b922d3ce116f0d6b10fad5496e0b11c4"When Steven had free time, he was usually talking to Robert. Steven found out that Robert could communicate telepathically with him and Amethyst, although she rarely talked to him, most likely because it was just too creepy for her. Sometimes they would get in about anything from the future to the past. Other times Steven would read to Robert, and he would make up stories for Steven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04ace43b4500ee2fd637ce9850922497"One afternoon, Connie came over for a picnic, but Steven was too busy talking to Robert. "Steven, aren't you coming?" Connie asked with slight impatience. "Sorry, Connie. I was busy keeping Robert occupied." Steven replied. Connie looked at Robert's prism cell and was unimpressed. "He's frozen solid, how can you speak to him?" she said with more annoyance. "I'm down, but not out!" a voice said. Connie put up her dukes (this was before she was trained) and looked around nervously. "Show yourself, demon!" she yelled. "One, I'm not a demon, and two, I'm frozen solid" it said. It was obvious that it was Robert./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a4bbbc3e7e0a3a46d7ec7e8959fd153"Just then, the Gems entered via the warp pad, along with Peridot, acting as the Jeff of the group, and Lapis, mostly because she wanted company. Connie looked at the gems and had an awful idea. "Can you tell your autistic brother to quit harassing me?" she said to Steven. Pearl looked at connie with a perplexed look on her face and shook her head. Lapis insisted on coming with Steven and Connie in the picnic because she didn't know what they were./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c068a1bb2611702e912addc6b878f9a"Several minutes later.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6bd36cca2937d4d8da7e1ca01d914ba7"Despite the rough start, the picnic went surprisingly well. Even with Lapis around. She didn't say a word, but with her expression and randomly staring at the ocean, Steven could tell something was wrong. "Sorry about Jasper." Steven said. "It's not that...I u style="box-sizing: border-box;"let/u the human u style="box-sizing: border-box;"fight/u her...alone!" she replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba620e55a04023e1ef95317c641cda84""It's not like I could fuse with him, since I'm a gem and he's a human" Lapis continued. "Even if I could, I know he wouldn't want to." Lapis caught a tear in her eye. Steven was sympathetic with Lapis, whereas Connie was unfeeling. "He's also frozen solid inside some prism." Connie added. "I hope he stays that way!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5bb6d1c88961016f0adfe1f8769ad12"Lapis silently cried at the thought of Robert being crystallized forever. "Connie, why would you say that? He's never done anything to you!" Steven yelled. "Because ever since u style="box-sizing: border-box;"he/u came along, you've been hanging out with your...autistic em style="box-sizing: border-box;"pet/em than your best friend!" Connie yelled. Lapis flew away after she said that, but her words stuck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5bd76e15483cb01df35cccf7ee630c0"The picnic continued as normal from then on, other than the two saying absolutely nothing from then on. The words stuck with Steven and he left without warning. When he got home, Pearl and Garnet could tell something was wrong. "Steven! Where's your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"girlfriend?/u/em" Amethyst teased. "Amethyst, that's no way to treat him, something is obviously wrong!" Pearl yelled. "Steven, what's the matter?" Garnet asked. "Connie says I spend more time with my 'autistic pet' than my best friend." Steven explained. Garnet and Pearl put their hands on Steven's shoulders. "There's nothing wrong with spending time with your adopted brother." Garnet said. "Even if he does have autism." Pearl added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="83e0b3cac8d0616dbff85c58891fa67b"Later that night.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="85910d48c6c764858aeb33e1501997c2"Lapis poked her head through the door. "I-Is Connie here?" She asked. Garnet shook her head. Lapis sat down in front of Robert's prism cell. Peridot sat next to Lapis and wondered what to do. Lapis saw Peridot's confusion. "Steven says you can talk to the human and he'll speak back to you telepathically!" Lapis said with mild enthusiasm. Peridot raised an eyebrow. "That seems...highly illogical, but I will attempt communication." She said. Peridot turned to Robert and cleared her throat. "Greetings...What is your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2553c7f443edd5e4870c2bc3d7759e43"There was no response. "Why are you not speaking to me?" Peridot asked. "It's your fault I'm in this mess!" Robert groaned. Peridot was shocked to find out that it worked. "I apologize for that, I had no knowledge as to what was in the containment unit, and if I had known, the outcome would be far more desireable." Peridot explained. "And I was ordered by Yellow Diamond to capture you, but seeing how needlessly cruel she was being, I hereby pledge allegiance to the Crystal Gems." This shocked everyone in the room. Even Garnet wasn't expecting that to happen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f645a98a1c8b091ebf3220b6dbf4b339"Peridot turned around and sat on the couch, and Steven sat next to Lapis. "Lapis?" Lapis looked at Steven. "Why do you want to fuse with Robert?" Steven asked. Lapis looked back at Robert and pondered the question. "It's not that he's the one in the prophecy. It's that he offered to help me in a time of need, and he protected me from Jasper's abusive relationship, and he seems like a true hero. I just want to lend a hand, and know what it's like to be a hero." Lapis explained. "How come you get along with him so well?" she asked. "Well, I guess it's because I never had a brother before, and while I do have Amethyst to sort of be my sister, it's not the same as having a human sibling...who knows what it's like to be yelled at...by someone you *sniff*...love and care about." Steven explained. Lapis put her arms on Steven. "I wonder what's going through his head right now..."Lapis said. Just then, Garnet came upstairs with a familiar book. "I don't think he'll be able to talk to anyone for a while" she said. She opened it to a page that showed Robert's inner demons. "He'll have to face his adversaries as well as his arachnophobia in order to escape." "What's arachnophobia?" Steven asked. Pearl overheard this. "A fear of spiders, Steven." she said. "Is there a way we can help him out?" Lapis asked. Garnet flipped the book cover to cover. "I'll get back to you on that." Garnet said as she went to her room. Steven went to sleep, Lapis sat in front of Robert, and Pearl watched Steven sleep./p 


	14. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d16ebd8644b14b7a7b32d42db3ee0bc"Steven couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about what Garnet said about how Robert was trapped in a hell he made himself. Steven crawled out of bed and pressed his face to the prism cell. "Robert? Can you hear me? It's me, Steven!" he whispered. The cell became colder and there was no response. Pearl put a hand on Steven's back. "I'm sure Robert is handling himself just fine" Pearl stated. For some unknown reason, Steven highly doubted it. "He's probably getting beat up by Jasper...or reliving the explosion...or worse!" Steven stammered nervously. Amethyst hopped up the loft and spoke up. "He's the Merciless Executioner, he doesn't get beat up, he beats up his enemies" She piped in. Garnet appeared behind everyone. "He's been through more than you know. I don't know exactly what, but I know his life was never sunshine and rainbows." She said. Pearl thought about the predicament. "We shouldn't be sitting around letting Robert possibly die, we should go in there and aid him." she said. Lion was pawing at the door. Steven noticed and let him in Connie came in after him. Lion puffed out his mane. Steven thought he wanted comfort. Lion shook his head. "Check his mane!" Amethyst suggested. Steven walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a58b3e9868e0dd1b36647d0b718f9984"Thirty seconds later, he came out with a royal blue book with gold letters spelling "Robert" on the front. "Robert keeps a diary?" Pearl asked. Connie mimed writing in a book. "Dear Diary, I'm the biggest loser in the whole planet! My mom wanted me to be an abortion, since my dad's condom broke!" She said. Lion glared at her and she gave him the stink eye. "Connie, Why are you here this late at night if you're only going to taunt Steven's friend?" Pearl asked. "I was GOING to have a sleepover, but apparently I wasn't aware this frozen autistic [swear word] more important than our friendship!" Connie explained. She gave Steven bedroom eyes when she said that, which he blushed and got nervous. "You're lucky he's frozen, or he'd kick your butt" Amethyst said. Connie rolled her eyes. "I've got a sword" she muttered under her breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="396335bdad003d52f36f79c93d51456a"Peridot entered the room. "I have knowledge of an ability of Rose Quartz that may help this 'Robert' you wish to aid. She used to attack enemies from inside by going into their subconsiouses and attacking from the inside, and was able to have allies such as Pearl aid her in the attack." Peridot stated. "Yes, your mother was able to go into their dream worlds, usually Greg's when they met. I don't know what they did, but it must have been beautiful." Pearl added. "But I doubt she would ever harm him." Steven understood this and joined hands with Amethyst and Pearl. Pearl joined with Garnet, Amethyst joined with Peridot, and she joined with Garnet. "Don't worry Robert, We're coming!" said Steven/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1f388239bb25a7627a348bc0cf52b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"To be continued.../u/em/span/p 


End file.
